This project will involve a detailed study on the structure and function of malic enzyme, hexokinase and fumarase from the parasitic roundworm, Ascaris suum. It will also study the malic enzyme from Hymenolepis diminuta. The studies on the ascarid malic enzyme will involve kinetic relationships, effector data, and studies on the active center sulfhydryl residue. Hexokinase will be characterized with regard to kinetic constants, molecular weight, subcellular localization, amino acid composition and peptide fingerprints. Fumarase will be purified from ascarid muscle and characterized as in hexokinase. A new purification procedure will be developed for the hymenolepid malic enzyme. Therefore, this project seeks to enumerate physical, chemical and physiological data on parasite enzymes. These proteins can then be compared with mammalian enzymes with regard to both structure and function.